Bianca Lives AU
by Xanthophlobic
Summary: Summary: With that flick of a finger from The Three Fates, and adding an extra few words to someone's sentence eighty years later, the fates ensured that Bianca di Angelo survives a bit more than she should've, which is good and bad for different reasons…
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, James here, and here's my first story. It starts off by adding one little thing, which changes a lot of things. It'll be multi-chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any characters in the story. (This goes for the rest of the story.)**

* * *

><p>Hades was not having the time of his immortal life.<p>

He's endured so many things in his life, but the death of Maria di Angelo was probably the worst for him. Disgusted and filled with rage towards Zeus, the king of the Gods, for he was the one that ended Maria's life. Hades, the god of death, was in the Underworld, along the banks of the River Lethe. Bianca di Angelo was in his arms, while Nico di Angelo was being held by the Fury Alecto, Hades' servant and one of the Three Furies. Bianca and Nico were asleep. They had a magical enchantment that made them sleep for 48 hours.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my Lord?" She asked.

Hades nodded. "It is the only way. They'll forget their scarred past. Then I'll place them into the Lotus Casino, the building where time stands still."

At that moment, the Fates were carefully watching the scene unfold. They knew that if they did one little thing, the fates of a lot of people would change dramatically, good and bad. Two of the Fates looked at the third.

The third Fate nodded, and pointed at one of their strings, the one for Bianca di Angelo. At that moment, she flicked her finger. The string 'bounced' slightly, like a rubber band. It wasn't a strong flick, but strong enough, to slightly, wake up Bianca di Angelo.

She woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She felt that she was in her father's arms, but wasn't certain why.

"They're your children, my Lord. They'll forget everything, if we dip them in fully. Are you certain?"

Hades sighed wistfully. "Yes, I am. I'll keep them hidden for as long as I can. They will come out of the Hotel at some point."

"If he finds out…" Alecto started.

"That there are children of the Big Three around?" Hades spat. "He thinks they are dead. I have to hide them somewhere quickly, before he sees. It's harder for him to see something if it's in my domain. And I'll bring them out in at least eighty years."

Alecto sighed. "Now?" he asked.

"Now." He said, and that's when Bianca drifted back to sleep.

Alecto fully pushed Nico's whole body into the enchanted water. She pulled Nico's shirt, making sure that Nico didn't flow away in the water and also making sure the water didn't touch her hands.

Hades did the same, but he hesitated. **(A/N: Let's just say this happened in both timelines.)** Hades had her whole body in the water, except her forehead. He pulled her out quickly. Hades didn't know why he hesitated. But it didn't matter anyway. The enchantment was meant to make them sleep for 48 hours, and since Hades only left a small part out, she would only have recent, happened-five-minute-ago memories. But she had none, as far as Hades knew.

"Now to make them memories, my Lord?" Alecto asked. Hades nodded. Neither of them bothered to check their past memories. Godly-memory-taking wasn't recommended, because they could possibly remember a few things; possibly good or bad. It was better if it was none, so they took them to Lethe.

Once the magical memories were placed in their minds, Hades became really angry at Zeus. His eyes were full of flames, but they were also full of sadness. This was all Zeus, all Zeus's fault… but then he realized it wasn't just Zeus's fault.

It was also the person that issued the prophecy.

The Oracle of Delphi.

"I'm coming for you, Oracle." He muttered angrily.

"What was that, my Lord?" Alecto asked.

"Er, nothing, Alecto. Please send them to the Lotus Casino now. And thank you."

Alecto nodded, holding Bianca and Nico, and flew away.

Hades went to his palace, thinking about what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! It's sorta my first fanfiction (sort of).<strong>

**The next chapter will be in Hades and Percy's POV, and then the rest of the story will probably be Bianca's.**

**Remember to rate and review! (If you want to. ;P)**


	2. Chap 1, Part 1

**Hey again guys. I'm updating a bit early than how must people update, because I have to do it like that. (Also because I won't get a chance latter.)**

**Also, just a quick note: In all my stories, unless I say so, it'll be in the 'Bianca Timeline'. (I dunno, I just want to call it that. ;D)**

**So, uh, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV(s):<strong> Hades ; Percy Jackson

**Part One: **The Titan's Curse **(A/N; A "part" basically is what book they story is set in.)**

**Chapter One: **A Day Less Than Eighty

* * *

><p><strong>Hades<strong>

Just one more day.

One more day until Bianca and Nico di Angelo come out of that hotel.

I wasn't going to see them. I did have other things to do. But I knew it was time.

I "teleported" to Alecto. She was talking about that absurd sea spawn with the other two Furies. "Alecto." I said sternfully. She looked over at me. "It's time." She nodded and flew away. Before the other two Furies could ask about anything, I teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Month Later...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

*around the start of Bianca di Angelo Makes a Choice*

"Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady." The girl, Zoe Nightshade said. "And two of which are children of the Big Three." **(A/N: You probably didn't notice, but this the "few extra words" the Fates added.) **She added distastefully, looking at Thalia.

When she said the words "Big Three", Bianca gasped with pain, like remembering something she shouldn't, but I didn't really care at that point.

After seeing Dr Thorn become a monster and Annabeth disappearing into nowhere, and then a twelve-year-old that's Artemis appearing, makes my head throb. I said something like "Um… okay." Grover went crazy over her, but then Bianca di Angelo interrupted.

"Whoa. Hold up. Time out."

Everybody looked at her. She pointed a finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

Artemis's expression softened. "It might be better question, my dear girl, to ask who are _you? _Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at Nico, but it looked like for comfort. Nico was staring at Artemis in awe.

"Our-our parents are dead. We're orphans. There's a- a bank trust that-"

She faltered when she saw our faces.

"What? It's… it's the tru-truth…" but she didn't look convinced herself. Weird. Normally they took it in easily, but Bianca looked like she knew something else…

"You are a half-blood." Zoe Nightshade said. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"As in an athl-" she faltered, realizing what she meant. "You can't mean, a god, do you?" She looked at Artemis. "A- A Greek god?"

Zoe nodded. Nico smiled. "Cool!" "No! Not cool!" Bianca replied.

"Does Zeus reall-" Nico started, but it looked like Bianca knew how to do a really good death glare, even while trying to hide her face.

She turned at us. "This can't be right! It's impossible! There are no Greek gods!" She shouted.

I felt sorry for the di Angelos. I remember how hard it was for me when I found out.

Thalia probably felt the same way. "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe, but the Gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… our lives are dangerous."

"Like the girl that just fell off the cliff." Bianca stated.

Thalia turned away. Even Artemis looked pained.

A conversation started, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was thinking about Annabeth. Then I realized something no-one had suggested. I looked over at Bianca. The moonlight shone in her face. She still had her green cap on, but you could make out her emotions fully in the moonlight. She looked really, really, confused.

"Bianca." I said. "We're here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" She asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait." Bianca shook her head. "I don't-"

"There is another op-" Zoe started, but Bianca cut her off.

"Wait." She said sternfully. She was good at those death glares when you could see her face fully.

"I need to ask something." She turned to Zoe. "What did you mean by, Big Three?" she asked.

"Uh, well, the Big Three are the three major male gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." I stated. "I'm a Son of Poseidon and Thalia is a Daughter of Zeus."

"Children… Big Three…" she muttered. Why did she want to know about the Big Three this much? "Should we tell her Thalia?"

"Tell me what?"

Thalia turned to her. "Well, a long time ago, about eighty years ago, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact for no more children of the Big Three. They were just too powerful was their reason, but we know it was really for a prophecy none of us know. All we know about it is that a child of the Big Three will make a big decision when they turn sixteen."

"Then why are you two here?"

"Well, uh…" we both reddened, but it was obvious that they might've broke the pact.

"Oh. I see." Bianca stated, also reddening with embarrassment.

Artemis ordered Zoe to treat the wounded and a few other things.

"And Bianca, please come with me. I would like to speak with you."

Artemis also asked Nico to show Grover about Mythomagic, which he was happy to do, and Artemis went away with Bianca. I wondered what she was talking to Bianca about.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that? Remember to rate and review! :D (Hopefully the rest of the story will be in Bianca's POV. Hopefully.<strong>


	3. Chap 2, Part 1

**Heeyyy again, James here. I'm updating three times today (woo-hoo), and then I probably won't update again for a while. Problems and stuff, sorry about that.**

**As for the pairings, stuff will happen later. No spoilers, of course. (Hopefully no typos this time. x3)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV:<strong> Bianca di Angelo

**Part One: **The Titan's Curse

**Chapter Two: **A Goddess Nearly Turns Me Into a Jackalope

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca di Angelo<strong>

My life is really confusing.

I couldn't remember many things about my life before Westover. I do remember about staying in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for a long time, and I knew I hated the place after I left, but the rest… I can't remember.

I do remember something about those words, though. 'The Big Three'. I remember one thing, just one thing from my past about the Big Three…

_"That there a children of the Big Three around?"_ _my father spat. _

I held my head in pain of the memories, while also trying to sleep in a small part of the Hermes cabin. I was right in the middle of the girls section to the boys (The cabin was small) so I happened to be next to Nico. He snuggled closer, sleeping, but he was smiling too, like he was happy he knew I was there.

Part of the reason I wanted to join the Hunters was because of Nico, but part of declining the offer was also because of Nico…

I remembered what happened when I talked to Artemis…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Artemis led me into the Huntresses' camp. I was surprised how it was set up so fast. Artemis led me in.<p>

"Bianca, I have an offer for you." Artemis said.

I just stared at her.

"This is the Hunt. The Hunters of Artemis. I lead these girls on adventures. They are my sisters-in-arms." I nodded. "I would like you to join us."

I think my mouth opened a little bit at that.

"Uh-uh…"

"You will become immortal and travel with us. You will only die in battle, which is a worthy way to… go out. You will have adventures with us; have a fantastic experience of a lifetime, which it will be, because you will be with us forever."

"I… what's the catch?"

"Hm?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a catch. There's always one."

"Oh." Artemis smiled. "You just have to swear of boys. No marrying, no dating, no falling in love."

I let it sink in.

"Zoe, please go get the other boy. Percy Jackson."

"Yes, my' lady." Zoe went away.

I looked at Artemis

"Does that mean I'm… not allowed to see Nico, my brother?"

"The boy? You can see him at time to time, don't worry about that."

I thought about it. I really did. It was a great idea, and it would be nice thinking about what it wasn't like about being a big sister 24 hours a day…

But then I remember what my father had said. Children of the Big Three. There was a prophecy of the Big Three… I remembered about prophecies from Greek myths. I couldn't just avoid it.

One child of the Big Three has the fate to save the world… or destroy it.

My dad was either Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. I was certain it was one of them.

Then I think about Nico. He'll probably miss me. What if I died and he didn't know? It would be pain for him…

Percy and Zoe came in.

Artemis and Percy talked about the manticore attack. I looked up when Artemis said "Bianca". "Yes?"

"Have you made your choice?"

I thought about it. I would say yes. But then, the Big Three…

"Um, do wha-" Percy started, but I interrupted.

"No."

Artemis and Zoe stared at me.

"You are turning down our request?"

Artemis stared at me, like she was delving into my thoughts.

"Well, I can only see a few things in you, but the reason you're declining isn't of a boy. If not for that reason, what is?"

"I… I just don't…"

"Bianca." Artemis had a dangerous edge to her voice.

"I'm sorry, mi' lady, I just don't…"

"You are the first in a very long time to decline the offer."

"I…" I suddenly got angry. It's like she's still trying to persuade me.

"I don't want to join, okay?" I snapped.

Artemis had a mad glint in her eyes. Whoops. It was a bad idea to anger a goddess that looked twelve years old. She was about to stand up when Percy stepped in front of me.

"Whoa, Lady Artemis. Let's not turn people into jackalopes."

She calmed down a bit.

She sighed. "I do like jackalopes." Then she noticed we were looking at her.

"You will both, and your friends, sleep here tonight. We shall take you to Camp tomorrow.

However, I have to find a monster. I shall start tomorrow. Treat the wounded, Zoe."

"Yes, mi' lady."

And Zoe took us out of the tent.

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>So now I'm here. Thinking about what's happened in the past two days. We rode in the Apollo's sun "chariot" to Camp Half-Blood, where I was shown around by Percy and Thalia showed Nico. Percy was a good guy, but he was sad and wistful when he spoke, like he just wasn't into the cool stuff around Camp. I think that the girl that fell of the cliff was someone he loved… a lot.<p>

As I went to sleep, thinking about who my father could be, and if he was actually apart of the Big Three, I had a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoopsies, short cliffhanger there. ;D<strong>

**Remember to rate, review, fav, and follow! :D (If you want.) (Should I just say RRFF? x3)**


	4. Chap 3, Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for that cliffhanger before. Well, a half-cliffhanger.**

**Anyone, I - finally – have permission by the website to put a picture. The art is by viria, and the actual picture is by valdez-is-on-fire. (Both on tumblr.)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV:<strong> Bianca di Angelo

**Part One: **The Titan's Curse

**Chapter Three: **The General Likes Apples

* * *

><p>I was standing on some sort of rocky mountain. There was a weird feeling in this place… full of death, and evilness. I don't know how I could feel it. I just could.<p>

There was a lot of fog here. Like mist. I could just see ruins in the building, but it looked like the ruins were nearly able for someone to live in.

I could just make out a girl in the ruins. I walked cautiously towards her. I gasped when I saw her.

It was Zoe Nightshade.

How did she get here? Was she in a dream too?

As I went closer, I could make out words. She was talking to someone I couldn't see.

"Why am I here?" Zoe asked.

The other voice laughed. It was deep, and cracky, like rocks falling on the ground with every word, making it louder at the end.

"I am stronger than you, my daughter. I am your father, after all. The General of the Titans!"

He laughed again, and Zoe tensed, gripping her bow.

"This is only a dream anyway. Why have you brought me here?"

"So you can know who's in charge."

"How can you even talk to me, anyway? You're still holding your burden."

"This is a dream, Huntress. I can do what I want. Plus, I won't hold my burden much longer."

Silence.

"Can you get me an apple?"

"An apple?" Zoe angrily said.

"You know, a golden one, like one that, you know, boy you liked had…" he said evilly.

"Don't you dare mention him! I hate him! I thought I could trust him, but I couldn't! He was the reason I swore off boys in the first place! So I couldn't make the same mistake!" She was shouting now, and she held her bow in targeting position, targeting the other person.

"If that's what you want, this ends now." He said smugly. A noise rang through the air, like an earthquake.

I woke up.

I wasn't sure what to do when I woke up. I sat up. Nico was still asleep. He had a scarred look on his face, but I wasn't sure why. He wasn't normally like this when he slept. He was breathing heavily, and _whoop_. Nico shot up, sweating.

He looked at me. "Bi-Bianca… why are you sweating?"

I looked at my hands. They were clammy. I felt my face. I was sweating.

"Um. So are you."

He checked his head himself. He still looked shaken.

"Did you have a bad dream Nico?" I said, trying to sound soothing. He nodded.

"I-"

"Did someone say bad dreams?"

Travis, one of the head counselors, slid down from his bunk bed.

"Don't worry about it. Demigods have dreams all the time. They stop for a bit at a time, but then they come back, things that… you don't… ever want to see…"

His excited grin disappeared. Percy had told me Travis was the prankster along with his brother Connor. Whenever I saw them before, they were always laughing and smiling in the best way that made you want to laugh and smile with them. But now, Travis looked nearly sick with fear.

"Are you okay Travis?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah." He said grinning again, while I could tell it was fake.

He seemed anxious to change the subject.

"Uh, Capture the Flag with the Hunters is tomorrow, so, uh, get ready and stuff!" He said, shooing us out of the cabin.

Nico looked at me. "Bianca?"

"Yes, Nico?"

He looked shy. "I'm… really happy you didn't join the Hunters."

I smiled. I wondered if that's what his dream was about. If he was that sad…

"It's okay, Nico. I'm here with you."

We both smiled.

"Can we go see Percy Jackson? And the Thalia girl? They're just like mythomagic!" He said really excitedly.

I laughed, but then remembered Percy was missing Annabeth, the other girl.

"Maybe later, Nico. Come on, lets go to the strawberry patch. Might be good food there."

He smiled with joy, and ran ahead of me. I doubt this kid could ever become sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a cliffhanger this time, right? I put the golden apple thing there because apparently Atlas had something to do with that. I'm not sure.<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to make them longer, but I think they're becoming shorter... x3**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, and remember to review, etc, etc and etc! :D (If you want too. ;P)**


	5. Chap 4, Part 1

**Hey guys! I've got a new story idea, but obviously, this isn't it. It sorta has to do with this story though. (If you really care, here's a hint: Hazel.) (Yes, I mean the character Hazel, but the character Hazel won't be in the story. Kay?)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: <strong>Bianca di Angelo

**Part One: **The Titan's Curse

**Chapter Four: **Strawberries

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca di Angelo<strong>

Nico and I decided to go check out the strawberry patch. (And possibly eat the strawberries. They were _much _tastier than the food in the Lotus, but I only had time to try one yesterday.) There was only one girl at the strawberry patch, tending to the strawberries. Like sheep. In fact, it looked like she was making them grow larger.

"Woah! Is she actually doing that?" Nico asked, running to her.

"Oh Nico." I silently said while grinning, running to him.

Nico seemed to be asking questions and superhyper speed, and the girl had a forced smile on her face as she tried to answer them. I went up to Nico.

"Nico. Shut up."

He looked at me sadly, but he became quiet.

I looked at the girl. She was pretty, I guess, with cinnamon brown hair and eyes.

"I'm sorry, my brother can be a bit… talkative.

She smiled. "It's fine. I assume you want some strawberries before breakfast?"

"Um, yes." She handed me a basket and picked some.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. You?"

"Bianca and Nico di Angelo, children of… uh…"

"You don't know yet? That's fine. We have a lot that don't know yet."

Nico quickly took a strawberry and bit one. "These are delicious!"

Katie smiled. "Thank you. I grew that one. Plants are my pride and joy here. Well, besides someone else…" She drifted off, with a wistful and longing expression on her face.

I shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to say. It was obvious she liked someone. Nico was still eating strawberries.

"Uh… are you okay?" I asked, trying not to feel like I was going into something personal.

Katie looked up at me. "You… you seem right. Is that what she meant?"

"Um, what?"

"I had a dream with… Aphrodite, the goddess of Love. She told me that there was a chance that I would meet a girl and a boy together that will meet me… and I could trust them. There was only a chance of that… and…"

I understood what she was saying, even though I had no experience in love.

She motioned me to come closer, so no other campers could hear.

"I like a boy… named Travis Stoll." My jaw dropped, but she was looking away so she didn't notice. "The thing is, he's always playing pranks on me with his brother, and I know he's mostly 'in charge' of the ones for our cabin. So I know he doesn't like me back. And he probably won't, because I become angry at him whenever he does a prank, not because of the prank, but because I just keep thinking _why must you do this to me?_..."

She looked at me, hope in her eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Look, I've meet Travis. He… I don't even know for certain, but you should ask him…" I thought about how Travis hinted that he's been having bad dreams. He looked how Katie looks right now; lovesick. "Ask Travis about his dreams."

Katie looked confused. "His dreams?"

I nodded. "Trust me."

The conch horn rang through the camp.

"Nico, come on. Time for breakfast."

Nico had his face stuffed up with 50 strawberries, and his face was full of strawberry juice.

"Oogkay, cooomang." He said, trying to gobble up all the strawberries.

Katie and I laughed. She looked at me. "I trust your advice. I hope it works. Thank you."

And she went to the dining pavilion.

"Coming, Nico?" He nodded, and ran ahead of me. (It was more like fast waddling, since he still had strawberries in his mouth.)

I laughed silently. "Oh, Nico." And went to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Is that okay? I hope it is! :D It's kinda short, so I'll definitely make it longer next time. At least 1,000 words. Hopefully. xD<strong>

**Also; I've gotten over 200 views? :oooo**

**Woah.**

**Uh.**

**Woah.**

**I want to thank every single one of you, and you, who's reading this right now, for reading this story. It's definitely made me want to continue! :D**

**So, thank you everyone! I know it's not much of a thing to go by, but I really do thank you all.**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chap 5, Part 1

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**I'm only updating when I'm not supposed to (whoops) because WOAH WHAT THE FLUP OVER 1,000 VIEWS AND 10 REVIEWS?**

**YOU**

**GUYS**

**ARE**

**AWESOME!**

**:DDDDDD**

**Thank you all for supporting me! :D**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV:<strong> Bianca di Angelo

**Part One: **The Titan's Curse

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

><p>At the dining pavilion, we were taught how to receive food.<p>

I asked for bacon and eggs, and orange juice. Something simple, but I haven't had it for ages.

Nico, on the other hand, asked for apple juice, chips and a few hash browns that looked suspiciously like from a fast food place that I forgot what it was called.

Nico delved right into the chips, dark green coat and black shirt full of crumbs.

As I started eating, I started noticing about the cabins.

There were 12, including Hermes. No-one was seating at the Hera Cabin.

Percy had informed me that the Artemis cabin was normally empty too, because she was a maiden and all, but her Hunters were here so they were at the table.

Connor Stoll nudged Nico.

"Hey, you like Mythomagic, huh?"

Nico stopped eating and nodded enthusiastically.

"Want me to teach you another game?"

I raised and eyebrow, but Nico kept nodding.

"Sure!" He said, a chip falling out of his mouth.

"It's called Poker."

"No!" I shouted, smacking Connor.

Nico looked disappointed, but continued eating his chips.

"Hey, where's your brother, Connor?"

"I dunno, he went of with Katie Gardner."

He edged closer to me.

"He has a big crush on her, I'm surprised only I've figured it out."

I smiled, knowing what they were probably talking about.

At that moment, Chiron the centaur shouted.

"Hello! Today we welcome two new campers, Bianca and Nico di Angelo!"

We didn't want to stand up, but people from the Hermes cabin stood up anyway.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly.

"And remember, get ready for Capture the Flag, which is tomorrow, and it is Campers against Hunters!"

Everyone cheered, and as Chiron continued eating we all did too.

* * *

><p>Nico surprised me.<p>

I mean, how was I supposed to know he was much more of a natural swordfighter than me?

We were forced against each other with random unbalanced celestial bronze sword, and I laughed assuming I would win because I'm two years old.

Nico, the all-never-sad-or-looking-deadly child grinned in a way that if he could kill me with that grin, he could. Who knew he could do that?

As he fought, Nico must've been listening to Thalia a lot better than I was, because he disarmed me and had his sword to my head in two seconds flat.

"Is that how you do it?" Nico turned to Thalia.

Thalia, who was 15 but was surprisingly only an inch taller than Nico, laughed.

"Yes, Nico. That was perfect."

Next we had archery with some of the Artemis cabin.

Nico had one turn, but he was way out of balance.

I was actually okay at it after a few turns, and my best shot was on the "five" ring at the target.

"Great Hunter, that girl would've been." Zoe Nightshade muttered.

We went around, trying different activities. I was okay at some, not very good at others. My best was still archery, though.

Travis Stoll didn't turn up all day. Not at any of the activities, not at dinner either.

Even Connor was concerned. (He's his brother; he should've been concerned after a minute.)

"He's not normally away more than four hours, unless he's doing a _really _big prank…" he muttered.

When all the activities finished up, Nico was talking to some other campers his age. I ran to the Hermes cabin.

Travis was inside. We would probably be alone for about a few minutes, anyway.

"Hey Travis."

"Hey." He said, his face expressionless, not even looking at me, just looking at his feet.

"Where were you all day?"

"I…"

"Is Katie alright?"

Travis looked up immediately. "What do you know?"

"Calm down, Charlie Brown." Travis cracked a smile. "I just helped out a little, because she told me some, uh, things."

Travis nodded. "Well, thanks for the help… I think."

At that moment Connor and the other campers burst in.

"Hey, big bro! Where were you?"

Travis's smile grew wider.

"A certain friend of mine helped me with CHB's biggest prank yet."

"What?! Without me?" Connor pouted.

"It was for the best, little bro. You'll see tomorrow night."

Connor's pout faded, replaced with a smile. We all went into a bed. (Me and Nico still had our sleeping bags.)

"You okay, Nico?" I whispered to him so no-one could hear but us. Most people were sleeping anyway.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nico whispered back.

Silence.

"Bianca?"

"Yeah?"

He let me see his full face. For some reason, I could see it perfectly, even though it was pitch black. Weird.

"What do you think about the… Thalia girl?"

Nico blushed.

Why would he-

Oh.

I smiled.

"Nico, I have no experience in… love…" I nearly choked on that word, knowing I had before. **(A/N; That has to do with my upcoming story. Don't worry.)**

"But I can tell you to just wait a couple years. Don't worry about it, Nico. And I think Thalia is a very nice girl."

Nico nodded. "Okay. Thanks Bianca."

I smiled and turned away, falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't have any dreams. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.<p>

After talking to an overly-happy-Katie, eating magical breakfasts, talking to an overly-happy-Travis, more sword fighting and archery (I was nearly better at sword fighting than everyone in my cabin surprisingly. Besides Nico), art and weapon making, in was finally time to play Capture the Flag.

About ten minutes before the game, Percy tapped my back.

"Hey, want a weapon yet?"

He took me to a shed that looked like a typical workshed, with some normal tools and maybe some moss in it.

I did not expect the "tools" to be lots of bronze swords, a few gold ones, a few iron ones, some armour and even a few guns.

My jaw dropped, and Percy grinned.

"Pretty impressive, huh? Just try to choose a sword, you'll probably feel when you have the right one."

I was about to look around, when I heard a voice. "Hey, Bianca! Where did you go?"

Nico came into the room, and his jaw dropped also. "Whoooooa! Can I have one?" Nico asked me. Then he turned to Percy. "Oh! Hi Percy! Can I have a sword? Pleaseeeee?"

Percy laughed. "Of course, Nico."

I frowned. "Is he allowed one at that age?"

"Of course. I got mine when I was twelve. Demigods need weapons to defend themselves. You're 13, right Bianca? And Nico's 11, turning 12?" I nodded, and so did Nico.

"Well, go choose then."

We carefully walked around at different sides of the room. After a minute, I heard Nico say. "Wait."

I turned to him. He was frowning.

"I feel… a power from that long sword. Is that a good sign?"

"Um, normally it is." Percy replied.

He pointed to one of the iron swords. Percy frowned. "That's a stygian iron sword. Er, my friend, Annabeth, told me once that it comes from near the Underworld. Are you sure you want that one, Nico?"

Nico nodded. "Yes."

Nico picked it up, and surprisingly, he looked perfect with it.

I continued looking. After a few seconds, I pointed to one.

"That one looks…" I couldn't explain. There was a tiny bit of power drawing me towards that sword, but I think it was only because it was made of stygian iron. It looked better than the other swords, though, even though it was short.

Percy picked it up and blew on it.

"Aρπη." He read. **(A/N; It sounds like 'aph-ree' in Greek, in case you were wondering. Like 'aph-ro' for afro.) **"Oh, I remember this one. This is Harpe. I only remember it because my namesake, Perseus, used it to slay Medusa in one of the myths."

"Wait. These swords are over 2,000 years old?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Does my sword have a name?" Asked Nico, still frowning.

"No, but if you make your own sword you can name it."

"Okay." Nico said. We walked out of the tool shed.

The conch horn blew. "It's time for Capture the Flag!" Chiron's voice rang through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? It took about half an hour or so, but I hope you guys like it! :D<strong>

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Might be a few days until I update. Sorry!**

**Again, I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
